


Trial and Knitting

by Elenhin



Series: home knitting and home cooking [3]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Gen, Knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/pseuds/Elenhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accidentally posted in the wrong order to A Way of Thanks. Dawn decides to give knitting a trial run if only she can find a victim for the end result. </p>
<p>Belongs to the series of home knitting and home cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trial and Knitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aramirandme81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/gifts).



> For Aramirandme81 who has helped me with inspiration for this, and for all that you are.

Trial And Knitting

 

The heating in the office had been working properly for a full week but in spite of this neither Dawn nor Anders were quite willing to fully trust it. Dawn made sure to keep her cardigan in the office if the heating should suddenly go, and she kept her gloves as well though she had put them away in one of the cabinets. She was however enjoying the opportunity to wear less than poplar equipment while they had the chance.

 

Anders however who was still to get over his state of not quite sick and certainly not well kept changing between t-shirt, sweater, t-shirt and pullover, or even sweater and pullover. Even if the temperature was at the moment an even pleasantly warm he kept swinging back and forth between freezing and too hot. Dawn had to admit to herself she believed he would not get over it until he became fully sick. She did however know him well enough to know he would deny this.

 

Anders hated admitting to feeling sick or catching sick, and he would deny it up to the point where he sat with a runny nose and fever flushed face. At that point Dawn would however be putting her foot down on it and forcing him to go home. Most likely winding up going with him just to make sure.

 

Sometimes she wondered if that was what he wanted, someone to go with him and keep him company for a bit. She might make something light to eat and find some movie they could watch until he fell asleep. It usually never took long for that to happen. Anders when sick would be pretty much out of it the whole time.

 

The last time he was sick she made sure to drop by at least once or twice everyday as it was pretty much clear he wouldn’t leave the bed on his own. Not that he could demand this of her becuase she was his employe. It was something she did because it was perfectly clear that Andes would not be capable of dragging himself out of bed to eat, and if she did not do it, she wasn’t sure if anyone else would.

 

Anders starving to death in his own flat because he’s got a nasty cold and no one can be bothered to make him a sandwich is not an idea she cares for.

 

Unfortunately given his family it could very well happen like that, because even if she knows that all four brothers care for one another, they all appear to be complete incompetent idiots when it comes to showing it.

 

Well, he is not sick yet, but she knows it is coming.

 

For one thing he’s been shivering for the last half hour but appears to be fighting it rather then just put a sweater on. When he finally does go to fetch the pullover he’s giving her a guilty look.

 

“I still don’t see how your aunt can make something like this,” he states running a hand over one of the cable braids. “I thought people being able to was just a myth.”

 

“It’s not a myth,” Dawn smiles. “My grandmother showed me how to do it, you just shift the stitches. It’s really not all that hard once you know how, just a bit tiresome. At least I thought so, but my aunt loves it as much as my grandmother did. She’s always knitting while she has the tv on, and the rest of us have more cardigans and scarves than we know what to do with. I think she was glad when I told her about you, a new ‘victim’,” she teases lightly. Anders gives her a sheepish smile, but she can tell he’s a willing victim.

 

Anders who is always so careful about his appearance keeps the pullover on when they meet a client, and when she asks, proudly confesses that it’s homemade and a gift.

 

At first the woman looks a little confused, but then Anders enthusiasm appears to rub off on her and she smiles.

 

It makes Dawn wonder if maybe she shouldn’t take it up again. There are certainly advantages to being able to knit at times.

 

She might have forgotten about it if she had not walked past a yarn shop on the way back from lunch. A skein of yarn in the window catching her eye. Shifting in various shades of a pale blue grey it strikes her that it’s almost exactly the same as Anders’ eyes. They will shift in colour depending on his mood, just as the yarn does, so she goes in, buys two skeins and a pair of knitting needles. Also getting the short needle with a v shape in the middle. It is used for slipping the stitches when you make a cable braid. Her grandmother never needed to use one, but Dawn do not have her skill and she knows it. So she figures it’s a good idea to get all the help she can.

 

Anders gives her an amused look when she takes the yarn and the knitting needles out on the desk, and teases her gently whenever she picks it up. It’s a gentle and friendly teasing though, one that she knows he uses in an attempt to hide his interest becuase he does not dare to show that.

 

He is interested though, finding some excuse to wander over when she’s doing it.

 

“You’re getting pretty good,” he finally decides. “Gonna make one of those tiny sweaters for your cat?”

 

“I don’t have a cat Anders,” she repeats automatically. Holding it up she measures it and decides it’s long enough. It only takes her a minute to secure the stitches and tie the yarn off. Having a length of scarf with a cable braid down the middle.   
  
Anders who is once more shivering slightly gives it an appreciative look. “You’re not as good as your aunt,” he declares as he fingers the pullover he still has on. “But you’re pretty good. I bet you could be as good as her if you kept doing that.”

 

“I never knew what I wanted to do before,” she muses. “But you gave me an idea.”

 

“How did I do that?” he asks, a little suspiciously.

 

“You keep looking cold,” she grins holding out the scarf to him. “Try it on.”

 

Anders nods and drapes it around his neck. “It’s not wool, right?” he asks as he shifts it a little. “Wool tend to be scratchy doesn’t it?”

 

“It’s a wool mix,” she explains. “Warm, but soft. It suits you, the colour is just right.”

 

“Yeah,” he nods. His job demands that he is aware of fashion and that he can dress accordingly and he is well aware that some colours will flatter you while others will insult you. This one is a good one for him, and he has to admit he really likes the way the colour changes subtly and softly. “I should ask you to make me one of those,” he muses thoughtfully as he starts taking it off.

 

Dawn gives a snort, shaking her head, “Sometimes I really wonder how you can even get by being such an idiot Anders.”

 

“That’s a bit insulting,” he frowns confused now.

 

“I made it for you Anders,” she sighs. “Because all this talking about it made me want to try it again, and because I know you are still cold. I just don’t understand how you can be so daft at times.”

 

“It really is for me?” he frowns confused.

 

“Yes Anders, it really is for you,” she confirms. “Now, make sure to use it and maybe you won’t catch sick.”

 

“Um, thanks,” he smiled brightly, and a bit shyly.

 

That smile alone made the effort worth it to Dawn. Seeing Anders put it on when he left, and smiling again made it even better.

  
The End

 

Please comment, the Cricket is hungry....


End file.
